


Come Here

by rome_in_asia



Series: Bermuda and Maknae Line One-Shot Fluffs [3]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "Please, Younghoon-hyung, you're the only one I trust."





	Come Here

"Hyung, can you help me?"

Younghoon looked up from his book to look at Sunwoo, who was carrying his hoodie and looking panicked. The younger was drenched, still in his Hanlim uniform, but that didn't seem to be the reason why he was looking agitated.

"Sure. What's up?" Younghoon asked, sitting up on his bed. Sunwoo hesitantly stepped forward, still holding the black hoodie. "What's that?"

"A... baby raccoon."

"A what?!"

"Hyung, shh! Please, Sangyeon-hyung would kill me and I'm not keeping the raccoon forever, but at least for tonight? Then I'll bring him to the vet tomorrow. Please, Younghoon-hyung, you're the only one I trust." Sunwoo breathed out.

Younghoon sighed. He let the baby raccoon play with his finger. The poor creature was wet too, possibly due to the torrential rain outside. "Fine. Have you two eaten?"

"Nope."

"Shower. I'll watch over the raccoon. Then we'll find you two something to eat."

"You're the best, hyung!" Sunwoo clapped happily before prancing into the bathroom. Younghoon let out a breath and used the hoodie to dry off the stray animal, who was looking curiously at Younghoon in a way that reminded him kind of like Sunwoo when they first met.

He carried the raccoon into the kitchen, thankful the other members had decided to sleep very early, and brought out kimchi and rice for Sunwoo. Younghoon also took out a pack of grapes and began to slice them into small bits for the raccoon.

Younghoon startled a bit when Sunwoo wrapped him in a hug, done with showering and in his pajamas already. "Thanks, hyung. I never got to hug you earlier... I was wet." Sunwoo muttered into Younghoon's tshirt.

"There's food on the table." Younghoon replied, patting the younger boy's head. Sunwoo actually acted like a little kid around Younghoon, and the older was thankful for that. It was a side even the other members rarely saw but was always reserved for Younghoon.

"So, what's it's name?" Younghoon asked, sitting opposite Sunwoo and beside the raccoon, feeding it some grapes.

"I don't know yet. Bbang? Is that okay?" Sunwoo asked, sheepish. Younghoon smiled at the red blush on the younger's cheek, reaching out to pinch his cheek.

"Yeah. It's fine."

Fortunately, Bbang was very well-behaved. It gave no fuss, and even stayed in Sunwoo's hoodie to sleep. Sunwoo decided to place the hoodie and Bbang in an old shoe carton in their room.

"I was running home from the bus stop when I saw Bbang. He was shaking so bad and I just felt so bad for it. I'm sorry if it's a rash decision." Sunwoo mumbled, stroking Bbang's back softly.

"Come here." Younghoon patted the space beside him on his own bed. Sunwoo padded over and snuggled into his hyung's side as the older ran his fingers through Sunwoo's matted wet hair. "It's okay. You have a big heart, that's all. That's never a bad thing."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Everytime you want, Seonoo. Hyung's always here."

**Author's Note:**

> 3/3 IS DONE UWU I MIGHT DO AN EPILOGUE OF SORTS ♡ 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS Younghoon's JUST SO SOFT FOR SUNWOO YOU CAN SEE IT IN EVERY VID THEY'RE TOGETHER SHHSKSKS
> 
> thank you for reading!! have a nice day!!
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
